Odo Wright The Lost Turnabout
by oathkeeper65
Summary: Doctor Bashier has gotten a new holosuite program from Felix. This time, it's based off of an old Earth video game series. In order to play it out to it's fullest, Bashier enlists help from his friends and coworkers. Staring Odo, Kira, Nessa from Return of the Emissary, Jake, Bashier, and Vic Fontain. Join Odo as he trys to learn how to defend in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Odo's POV**

Nerys and I were eating dinner at Quarks. Well, technically, she was eating. I was ingesting cups of "changeling coffee" as she had come to call it. It was just an extension of my morphogenic matrix made to look like a cup full of coffee. I would drink the liquid, re-absorb it, and then replenish the liquid in the cup. She was eating spicy Bajorian shrimp, while enjoying a cold Tarkalian Tea.

"You know," I said looking at her, "one of the few things I miss about being a solid is being able to drink and eat real food." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"You know you can still eat Odo." She said pointing out that I can eat, "you just chose not to."

"It's just not the same." I replied back, drinking my beverage. I saw Kira look up.

"I wonder why the doctor is walking toward us." I turned around too see Bashir walking toward us, in his hand were two PADDS.

"Just the two I wanted to see. Can I ask a favor of you?" He asked us.

"What is it doctor?" I asked him as I turned to face him, retracting the cup into my hand. He gave me and Kira a PADD.

"Well, I was hoping you'd try out a new holoprogram with me." I looked at the PADD he had given me. On it was the picture of a Caucasian man in a blue suit. A red tie stood out against his suit. "The program is based off an old Earth game. The game involves you being a defense attorney."

"And, you want Kira and me to play in it?" I asked him looking up at

him.

"Well, I figured you would like the role of the title character. Colonel, I was thinking that you could play the assistant to Odo." I tried to access the court details, but a screen came up. The screen read, **ACCESS DENIED.**

"Doctor, this PADD isn't letting me look at the details of the case."

"Actually, that's the point Odo," the doctor said explaining. "You see your character has amnesia and the defendant, along with Kira's character, helps you to remember everything. So, will you do it?" I thought about it. However, before I could respond, Kira answered.

"Of course we will doctor." She said looking at the Doctor. Bashir smiled.

"Thanks you two. I'll see you tomorrow at 2100, Holosuite 4." With that, the doctor turned to leave, but stopped. I turned his head back toward us. "Oh, and make sure you come into Quarks from the second floor entrance." He left after that. I turned to Kira.

"What? We need some fun in our lives." I rolled my eyes. "You'll enjoy it. Now, if you need me, I'll be in my quarters." She got up to leave, I looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked her as she walked toward the rear exit. She turned and smiled.

"Well, I need to go read the, for lack of a better word, script for tomorrow, and I need to replicate the outfit." With not another word, she left. I sighed. I got up, and left for my quarters.

When I got there, I decided to check up on this Phoenix Wright character. I checked the Federation Cultural Database, but the files I found were encrypted. I sighed.

"You do make my job hard don't you doctor." I mumbled under my breath. I did notice however that one section of the Phoenix Wright files were not encrypted. It was called "Movements". I opened the file. The user interface changed. I saw my character with three selections below him. The selections read Objection! Hold It! and Take That! I selected the first one. The character moved. He shot his left arm out toward me and shouted, "Objection!" He then spoke a description

" _Whenever I find a discrepancy in the witness' statement, I can present evidence to prove they are lying. I can do this by selecting the appropriate evidence from the Court Record, but I have to be careful. If I present the wrong evidence, I will get a penalty."_

I thought about this.

"This must be a tutorial for those who use the doctor's new program." I figured that as long as I have access, I should learn as much as I could. I clicked the second selection. Mr. Wright reset. He shot his arm out again and shouted, "Hold It!" He then began his description.

" _When I need to get more information from a witness, or if I want to be heard over the wildness of a courtroom crowd, I can shout this phrase. When used in the former sense, this can get me either more information that isn't really necessary, or a new piece of testimony. This usually won't get me a penalty, unless the judge, or more likely the prosecution working through the judge, has made it so. Extra points if you slam your hands on the table. It makes a loud noise that can startle lying witnesses."_

I clicked the final button. Wright reset again. This time he hit a button on the table he was standing behind. A series of holograms appeared before him. He selected one and shouted, once again extending his arm, "Take That!" He started his monologue.

" _This is used when someone in the courtroom wants evidence. Just like when presenting with objection, I select the evidence I want to show. With the holographic systems installed in the courtroom, this makes the show flasher for the audience, and much easier to find evidence for me. When I'm investigating in the field, I can present like this, normally without the shouting, by looking in my personal court record. Unfortunately, I don't carry a personal holographic emitter, so I have to carry either photos, or spare copies of the evidence._ I thought about this.

"Well, I better start practicing." I said to myself. I stood up and began going through the motions of my character.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

I entered Quarks wearing my "costume". It was actually rather nice. Much like the tuxedos I wear when I go to Vic's. Ignoring Quark's attempt to wave me down, I walked up the stairs to the holosuites. There I met Kira. She looked, different to say the least. Instead of her standard red colonel uniform, she wore a white robe that went down to her ankles, what appeared to be a large purple ribbon tied around her waist, and a light purple outer robe. She wore a string of large pearls around the V-neck of her inner robe with a charm in the middle. Instead of her standard boots, she wore sandals that added two or three inches to her height. I walked to her.

"Well, you look different." I said holding my hand up to my mouth to hide my smile. It didn't work.

"Not a word from you Odo," She said pointing her finger at me. She tugged at her inner robe. "You should have seen the original outfit. This thing didn't even go down to my knees. I had to modify it to avoid getting hounded by Quark, and everyone else on this station. Why did Bashier have to chose this?"

"Well, I think you look great." Came the Doctor's voice from the opening doors of the Holosuite. He was wearing a large black robe that had many slits in it. There was a red under tunic under his robe. However, the thing that made Kira laugh was what was on the Doctor's face. A gigantic white beard that went down below his shoulders hung from his chin. I joined her in the laughter.

"Hey stop laughing!" The doctor said frowning. "I'm one of the most important characters."

"Father time?" Kira asked in between laughs.

"No, it's the judge. Without me, there is no trial. Now get in here. We're about to start." Bashir turned on his heel and walked into the holosuite. We followed and entered a white room. Two orange sofas sat opposite each other with a different painting over them. Two police officers stood at attention guarding a wooden door. The guards straightened up slightly when "Judge Bashir" entered. He opened the doors, and held out his hand to stop me.

"Not you Odo, you have to get on the sofa, and pretend to be asleep." Bashir looked like he was about to leave, but he snapped his fingers. He reached into his robe and took out two devices. They were identical blue devices, about the size of a Federation tricorder. It had seventeen buttons and a small screen near the top. A small antenna rose from the top of each device.

"These are yours Odo. Now, off to the sofa. Colonel, if you want you can come with me. You don't enter until the second act." The doctor walked through the doors. I turned to Kira. She began to follow the doctor, but not before looking at me. She smiled.

"See you soon Nick." She said as she walked through the doors and into what I assumed to be the courtroom. The guards shut the doors. I sighed and placed the two devices into my jacket. I moved to sit on the sofa Bashir had pointed to. Once I sat down, I heard his voice.

" _Is everyone ready?_ " Came his voice over the holosuite's communication.

"I'm ready Doctor." I said to nothing.

" _Same here,_ " Came Kira's voice.

" _Odo, are you sleeping?_ " The doctor's voice asked me. I sighed and began to lie down on the sofa.

"I am now." I said becoming a little annoyed with Julian. I closed my eyes.

" _Then let's get started._ " The communication cut off. I laid there for about five minutes. I was actually beginning to relax. I closed my eyes. Just then, a loud noise woke me up. A loud instrument was playing something. **(AN The song being played** **is** **Toccata and Fugue in D minor** **.)** I jolted up. I breathed heavily.

"How did I get into this mess?" I asked to the air as the music continued. I felt a strong wind blow against me.

" **That's far enough!** " Came a booming voice from somewhere in front of me. " **You can't run forever, Mr. Phoenix Wright!** " Light suddenly appeared. I held out my arm to block the light, and what I saw actually frightened me. I was standing on a cliff face, and a giant demonic version of Judge Bashir stood before me, his normal brown eyes were replaced by fiery red orbs. My jacket fluttered in the wind, as the judge grew in size, with that music continuing.

"What? What have I done wrong?" I asked the judge.

" **I cannot allow you to go on like this!** " The booming voice rang out. I had to think on my feet. Remembering my career choice in this program, I responded.

"But I'm just a simple defense attorney!" I yelled over the music.

" **Silence!** " The judge boomed as he raised a gavel the size of his already large head. " **You are no longer worthy of your title.** " He swung his gavel down as everything became black. I screamed and covered my head against a crushing blow, but nothing ever came. I felt someone come toward me in the darkness.

"Don't worry pally, it's me." Came a familiar voice.

"Vic?" I spoke to the darkness.

"Who'd you expect, Frank Sinatra?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm here to guide you back to the sofa pally, no one can hear this right now." He said leading me back.

"What do you mean, no one can hear us?" I asked as I felt the sofa. I sat on it. Vic removed my jacket and dug through it, taking out one of the devices and giving it to me.

"I'll explain latter pally, you're on!" I heard a low hum, and the lights turned back on. Once my eyes readjusted, I saw I was back in the same spot I was before. Deciding I would have to question Vic later, I got back into my role. The music began to play again, only this time, lighter in volume, and happier.

"What a nightmare…" I said out loud. Of course I had only had one or two nightmares, when I was a solid, but I knew the concept. I looked at the device Vic had given me, I realized what it was now. It was a cellular phone. "And I bet it was this was the thing that caused it…" I said looking at the phone. It was indeed playing the same song I had heard in the nightmare. I silently thanked Felix, the creator of Vic Fontaine, and his attention to detail. After spending so much time with Vic, I somewhat understood the technology of the period of Earth. I hit the green answer call button.

"Huh… looks like they hung up." I rubbed my face as I sat up and grabbed my jacket. I placed the phone in one of my pockets. It was then that I felt something hit me. As I fell to the floor, I heard a voice.

"Talk about a close call." Came the voice from the shadows. I shouldn't be on the floor, but that attack had actually hurt me. It took all of my concentration not to turn back into a liquid form. "I hate to do this to you, but it's nothing personal, Mr. Attorney. I heard footsteps run off. After the pain had subsided, I got up. Remembering what the good doctor had said about my role, I looked around.


End file.
